


No más Hydra

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Hydra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Grant supiera que habían matado a su hermano te busca para poner la cosas en orden entre ustedes dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No más Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este One Shot es uno de los que he escrito yo y espero les guste. También esta publicado en Wattpad les dejare el link de la historia: https://www.wattpad.com/story/42095109-marvel-one-shots-traducciones ahí hay cosas hechas por mi y traducciones :)

Desde la caída se S.H.I.E.L.D habías prometido que te dedicarías a otra cosa, tu tiempo como Agente había acabado. Todas esas cosas ya eran del pasado, trabajabas en una escuela como maestra  de historia, te apasionaba demasiado y por eso te habían reclutado en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Llegaste una tarde a tu casa, encendiste la televisión y viste la noticia de que el hermano mayor de Ward -tu exnovio- lo habían encontrado muerto. No podías creerlo, sabias que Ward no era muy apegado a su hermano pero pensaste en cómo se había de estar sintiendo ahora.

Habías terminado con él porque supiste que trabajaba para Hydra, él había dicho que no tenia otra opción y tú tampoco la tenías, era un traidor iba en contra tuya, en contra de lo que creías. Pero a él no le importó y se fue. No había ni un día que no llorarás por él, lo amabas demasiado.

Pero él hacía lo mismo por las noches se sentía tan sólo y triste, siempre traía con él una foto tuya. 

Estabas tan distraída que no habías notado que estaban tocando el timbre, saliste de tu aturdimiento y caminaste hacia la puerta, al abrirla te encontraste con una sorpresa. Ahí parado enfrente de ti estaba Ward, tu Grant Ward. No dudaste ni un minuto y lo abrazaste. Él se veía tan triste, se refugió en tu cuello y lo oíste sollozar. Se quedaron un rato abrazados en el pasillo. Después de varios minutos Ward se separó de ti.

\- Pasa, no nos quedemos aquí afuera - Le hiciste una seña para que entrará y Ward asintió.

\- Lo siento, no tenía a donde ir - dijo sentándose en el sofá. Te sentaste a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo supiste en donde vivía? -Preguntaste.

\- Obligue a alguien a decirme dónde estabas.

Te estremeciste, y lo miraste con seriedad. -Espero no le hayas hecho daño, Grant.

\- Sabes que tengo que eliminar a las personas que saben en donde estoy.

Tú no le temías y él sabía que eras letal en el campo de batalla. -¿y tendrás que eliminarme a mi después de que te vayas de aquí? -Preguntaste mientras te ponías de pie y lo mirabas.

\- Nunca te haría daño, T/N.

\- Lo hiciste, cuando elegiste a Hydra en lugar de elegirme a mi -Le diste la espalda y caminaste hasta el otro extremo de la habitación apoyándote en la pared-. ¿Qué quieres Ward? - le preguntaste con indiferencia. Ya no te importaba que su hermano hubiera muerto, el no venía por eso.

\- Yo... vine por ti.

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Ya te habías ido. No tenías por qué regresar. Estoy bien aquí, sin ti -. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Tus ojos dicen lo contrario. Todo este tiempo alejado de ti... lo odie. Me sentía incompleto -Ward ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a ti.

\- ¡¿Y crees que yo no?! - Gritaste, te empezaste a mover de lugar a medida que Ward se iba acercando -. Maldita sea, Ward. Te estaba olvidando y de repente apareces así de la nada. Tengo una nueva vida y me gusta. Tú elegiste a Hydra en vez de a mí, tu novia -. No pudiste más y las lágrimas corrían como río a través de tu rostro.

\- Y yo lo siento mucho, mi rabia no me dejaba ver. Esa venganza personal me cegó por completo. Cuando me di cuenta que no te tenía, de lo que había hecho, de que te había perdido para siempre, me sentí como un idiota. Deje ir a la mujer que más me amo y a la que más ame, a la mujer de mi vida... - Se acercó a ti y con sus manos limpio tus lágrimas -. T/N te pido una segunda oportunidad, ya no quiero estar solo, no quiero sentirme incompleto -Puso sus manos alrededor de tu cara e hizo que lo miraras -. Por favor.

Cuando miraste sus ojos supiste que decía la verdad. -Ya tengo una vida aquí - Dijiste débilmente -. Ward...

-T/N... - Ward acercó más su cara y finalmente te besó. Ese beso era una promesa, una promesa de que nunca te dejaría. Él te quería a su lado por siempre -. Solo di que vendrías conmigo, nos iremos lejos y nadie nunca nos molestará. Te lo prometo.

\- ¿No más Hydra? -Le preguntaste.

Con una sonrisa Ward dijo: -No más Hydra.


End file.
